


Summer's in the Air

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [6]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Cheerleader Louis, Completed, Feminine Louis, Gay, Harry Styles is Marcel, LGBT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Nerd Harry, Short Story, crossdresser louis, head cheerleader louis, larryau, loucel - Freeform, louis gives marcel a blowjob, louis in skirts, power of youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Louis is a popular cheerleader and surprisingly is the boyfriend to a nerd named, Marcel.larryent april 2017





	Summer's in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> > fluff  
> > fetus larry and nervous marcel  
> > blowjob shower scene

"Baby!"

Two teenage boys watched as  _the Louis Tomlinson_  aka head cheerleader and most popular boy in school ran into the arms of a boy in a beige sweater vest and bulky glasses.

One gasped as the two polar opposites kissed, "Holy fuck, how did that geek land Tomlinson?"

The other shrugged, "They've been together for almost a year and it's still a mystery."

Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, having to go on the tips of his toes, "How was your day?" He asked.

Marcel pushed his glasses higher on his nose, "It was great, Lou." He set his hands on his smaller boyfriend's hips at the waistband of his cheer-skirt, "How was practice?"

The blue-eyed boy flicked his fringe out from his eyes, "Ugh, the absolute worse. Niall nearly broke his leg, I warned him not to try to do the triple cartwheel."

"Mhm," The taller but much more  _softer_ of the pair nodded, before turning back around and unlocking his locker, "Are you staying over tonight?" Marcel asked, quickly hiding his face behind the door since he was positive he looked like a tomato.

"Of course, it's our movie night plus, last week it was at my house." Louis confirmed, taking Marcel's green jacket from inside the locker and slipped it on because he was cold - and he might just like how soft all of his boyfriend's clothes were.

The other boy just grinned at the sight of Louis in his large jacket and stuffed his books into his bag, "Okay," He slammed the door shut, "How was your test during first?"

"Oh my god, don't remind me." Louis cringed, he left some of the questions blank and completely guessed for the rest of them, "I'm going to fail that class."

They began walking down the hall, before Marcel reached for Louis' hand and held it tightly.

When they had just started to date, Marcel was nervous  _as hell_  and would be so hesitant to even lay a finger on Louis' shoulder. He would blush every time Louis caught him staring in the middle of class - which happened frequently. And, Marcel would always talk just above a whisper, barely even making a noise.

Now, his confidence around Louis was always heightened and he was the one to make most of the moves now - like hand holding, sneaky kisses and cuddles. And maybe other things.

* * *

"-and Tom said that she said that I was a bitch." Louis ranted, the words slipping from his lips like a waterfall as he trudged next to Marcel, the latter's hand gripping his hip tightly, "What did I even do to her?"

Marcel copied Louis' cute pout, "She only hates you because you're better than her, love."

Louis couldn't fight the grin on his face, before he reached out and gently shoved his boyfriend's shoulder, "I want a real answer."

"It is real." Marcel said confidently, "You just don't believe it."

The smaller and more feminine boy scoffed, looking down and watching their feet walk in sync as they slowly reached the large gate, "She's passing all her classes, most of the school likes her-" Louis abruptly paused, "Actually, you're right, babe."

Marcel's eyebrows shot up as he typed in the key code and the large heavy metal gates opening before them. He immediately grabbed Louis' hand and led them up the long drive way, giving his tiny boyfriend small and confused glances. There was no way that Louis actually believed him, the boy was too stubborn for his own good and it would usually take a whole night of gentle touches and light kisses instead of just a few words.

"Really?" Marcel interrogated, "How?"

"Well, the entire school likes me, I'm prettier, my eyes are bluer and-" He grinned, leaning against the door frame as Marcel searched his bag for his keys, "I have the bestest boyfriend in the universe."

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Can you not be a smart-ass for a moment?" Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, love." Marcel steps towards Louis and plants a bunch of kisses over Louis' face, his lips tickling the boy so much that he began to giggle loudly, "I'll make it up to-"

"How would you do that, son?"

The two boys quickly whip around and face the door with red cheeks, standing there is the splitting image of Marcel, only slightly taller and broader shoulders along with facial hair, "Oh, hi Mr. Styles." And the door opens wider, a beautiful dark haired woman coming into Louis' view, "Hey, Mrs. Styles."

Marcel's mother shakes her head with a bright smile on her face, "Louis, we've know you for almost a year. When will you start to call us by our first names?"

"When Marcel stops being a smarty-pants."

"You heard the boy, Marcy. Drop the books and go out past curfew."

That had Louis bursting with laughter after he glanced at his boyfriend's face, twisted in disbelief and a hint of amusement.

After a few moments when the laughter had died down to giggles, Marcel's eyes dropped from Louis' red cheeks to the two luggages by his parents' feet, "Where are you two off to?"

His dad looks as if he forgot about the bags by his ankles and checks his watch, "Your mother and I are going to a our colleague's wedding, our flight leaves in less then three hours." He steps out the door after his wife and pulls both Marcel and Louis into a hug, "It's short notice but they're a good friend of ours. We will be back next Saturday."

"You're leaving for a week?" Marcel squints through the sunlight, and he feels Louis' hand slide up his back.

"Mhm, to Hawaii we go." He began to pull the two luggages towards the black car by the gates, "The drivers and the maids know already. You'll be fine!"

It isn't long until Marcel's parents and hopping into the car after bidding final goodbyes, that was when the teenager quickly sprinted at the car when it began to drive off. Luckily, the driver saw him through the mirror and came to a stop, rolling the back windows down.

Panting slightly, Marcel leaned into the car, "Can Louis stay over while you guys are gone?" His glasses were fogging up the slightest but he remained still, pouting a bit and making his eyes wider.

His mom and dad shared a look, "If his mother is okay with it, so are we."

* * *

"Marcel, I can't survive a week in your clothes." Louis manged to squeeze out through giggles.

The other boy continued to pepper kisses all over Louis' tummy, his shirt rolled up on his chest and hands running through Marcel's curls. The green eyed boy takes a moment to spare a fond glance at his boyfriend - through his blurry vision since his glasses were knocked off mid-make-out session right after the door opened - but the slight disadvantage didn't lessen Louis' eternal beauty.

His cheeks a bright cherry red, eyes a dazzling blue and his sandy brown hair a fluffy mess. The corners of his eyes crinkling in the cutest way possible and his pretty pink lips stretched into a grin.

"But, I thought you liked my clothes." Marcel pouted.

Louis pursed his lips and leaned up so his elbows pushed on the couch cushion, "I never said I didn't."

"You're so sassy," Marcel noted. "Then, why won't you wear them?"

"Marcy! I would like to go to school in my own clothes, not your sweater vests and khakis." The blue-eyed boy rose to his knees, pressing his fingertips to Marcel's cheeks as he cupped the latter's jaw, "You actually look hot in your usual 'I'm-a-geek-but-I-can-also-fuck-my-boyfriend-to-oblivion' while I would look like a twink."

"I don't mind when you look like twink." Marcel smirked, his button up done halfway and purple boxers snug on his hips. "It's really sexy."

"Marcel!" Louis poked the other boy's ribs, a blush coating his cheeks. "When did you get so... naughty?"

"You should punish me."

"Oh, shut up and bring me home."

Now, Louis leaned on the hood of one of the Styles family's many, many cars, the bright lights of the large garage and snow white walls making his eyes burn just a tad, all while he watched Marcel search through the cupboard where all the keys were hung.

"What car should we take today, Baby?"

"Hm," Louis tapped a finger on his chin, scanning each and every car before squealing, "The Lamborghini!"

"Yellow or red?" The other boy replied tossing both keys in the air before catching them swiftly.

"Red. It goes with my uniform."

Marcel chuckled, after putting one key back and shutting the cupboard softly. He pulled the band of his beige khakis higher on his waist before straightening his bow-tie while making his way towards his bubbly boyfriend.

"Excited?" He winked.

"Yes! This car and the blue Ferrari are my favourites."

"I'll buy you your own someday, Lou." Marcel grinned before unlocking the doors of the car and getting inside, he pressed the button that opened the garage door and started the car, the familiar hum welcoming him happily.

"Marcy, you know I feel like shit whenever you buy things for me." Louis faced him with an adorable pout. "There is no way I'm letting you buy me a fucking Ferrari."

"Then, I'll buy you a Lamborghini."

"You aren't my sugar daddy."

"I can be."

"Oh my god." Louis shook his head, rolling down the window as they drive down the driveway.

"I mean, you'll never have to get a job when we get married," Marcel paused, pushing his glasses higher on his nose, "I'm going to be your sugar daddy."

"Seriously?" Louis asked, "Oh and by the way, you said when we get married."

"I know what I said, Lou." Marcel grinned, "And of course, Baby. My parents don't want me to get a job either but I've told them that I want to go to medical school and become a surgeon."

Louis felt a soft hand on his thigh and immediately wrapped his fingers around the wrist before bringing it to his mouth and pressing delicate kisses over the pale knuckles, "What did I ever do to deserve you."

"I ask myself the same thing, Baby."

The two drove in peaceful silence, just cute and short glances shared between them and both looking away with a light blush. The trees zoomed by and clouds faded into the sky while their hands remained tangled.

"You can come inside if you want." Louis told Marcel when they were in the driveway of his much smaller and more average house.

"Okay."

They both hopped out the expensive car before walking up the small and uneven path to the white front door, Louis pulled his keys out of his bag while Marcel proceeded to lock his car.

"I'm home!" Louis shouted as soon as he swung the door open, and not a moment later were two bundles of joy bolting towards him and wrapping around his thighs.

"Hey, bubs." He laughed, ruffling his siblings' hair before they giggled and squealed when they noticed Marcel.

"Curly boy back!" They screamed in their broken English and the two twins grabbed the green eyed boy's hands and yanked him to the living room, "Play wit' us!"

Louis giggled and followed them, poking his head around the corner and saw how the children already had Marcel sitting on the floor and put clips in his hair while shoving a book in his hands.

"I'll be right back, I just need to pack a bit." He said before receiving a grin in reply.

He walked up the stairs after toeing off his shoes and stepped into his room just as his mother placed his laundry basket on his magenta bed-sheets.

"Hey, mum."

His mother jumped and whipped around, a hand on her chest, "Louis! Don't scare me like that." She scolded before bursting into laughter.

"Sorry, mummy." Louis pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked towards his closet and dropped his school bag - leaving it there even though he knew very well that he had homework due on Monday - and grabbed his green duffel bag. "Is it okay that I spend the week at Marcel's?"

"A week?" His mother raised an eyebrow.

Louis shrugged, "Yeah, his parents said it would be fine." He began to sort through his clean laundry while shoving a few items in his duffel bag, "So, can I go?"

His mother sighed, "Yes, you can go."

Louis cheered and planted a large kiss on her cheek, "Thanks, mummy!"

After packing everything he needed and changing into a pair of ripped jeans and knitted sweater, Louis skipped down the stairs happily, "I'm ready!" He announced.

Suddenly, Marcel appeared in front of him with stickers on his cheeks, "You have everything?" He asked, to which Louis nodded unable to suppress his laughter from escaping, "What?" Marcel asked dumbly.

Louis shook his head at his oblivious boyfriend and reached out his hand to pull the stickers from the latter's face, "You had these on your face."

Marcel gasped, "Your brother and sister told me they took them all off!"

"Little liars, aren't they?"

The two said goodbye to Louis' family before they found themselves in the car again. Louis shoved his duffel bag to his feet and that was when the green eyed boy noticed the lack of one backpack.

"Where's your homework?"

"It's.. Um.. It's in my bag." The more feminine of the two lied and it came out more like a question. Marcel only raised his eyebrow to which Louis let out a loud groan, throwing his head back against the seat, "It's in my closet."

"I'll be right back." Marcel jumped out the car before knocking on the door of the Tomlinson household, Louis watched with a pout as his mother opened the door and chatted quietly to his boyfriend then let him in and disappearing herself but not before shooting Louis an amused look.

A few minuted later, Marcel appeared again with a faint wash of red over his entire face and hopped into the car with Louis' bag in his hand.

"What's wrong?" The blue-eyed boy asked, taking his bag from Marcel's hand with a light sigh.

His boyfriend started the car and shifted in his seat. "Your.. Um, your mum gave me this." Marcel gulped before bringing his hand out from behind his back, he waved a box of condoms in front of Louis' face as the latter's mouth dropped open.

Louis covered his face with his hands and rolled down his window - already seeing his mother standing at the doorway with a grin, "Mum! What the hell?!"

She only waved to them as they backed out of the drive way, "Have fun and be safe kids!"

* * *

"Louis!" Marcel screeches, hands flying out from his soapy hair to shield his bits from his small boyfriend. "Get out!"

"What?" Louis blinks, stepping under the hot stream of water and running his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing I've never seen before. Mind passing the shampoo, please?"

Marcel looks almost offended and doesn't make any movements to take his hands away from his crotch, he simply stares at Louis' wet curvy body through his blurry vision.

"Marcy, I don't know why you're covering yourself, I've literally had your penis inside of me." The blue-eyed boy continues, his voice ringing out above the shower as he reaches for the shampoo bottle himself.

Except, he pushes Marcel under the water and bends down just a tad. Giving his boyfriend a perfect view of his ass, upon admiring Louis' glorious bottom - Marcel lets a not-so quiet moan slip from his lips.

Louis obviously hears it and whips around with a smirk as his eyes fall onto his boyfriend's hardening member, "Still want me to leave?"

A gasp pushes out from between Marcel's mouth when Louis drops to his knees, his hair flattening on his head and body glistening in the bright lights. He takes Marcel's wrists in his frail hands and pulls them away - allowing the boy's cock to bob up with a blazing red tip.

Louis gives the tip a kitten lick, all while maintaining eye contact with his panting boyfriend, "It's been almost a week since I've had you in my mouth. Remember last week at my house? You couldn't stay quiet, Marcy."

"Oh my gosh, Lou!" Marcel groans when Louis takes him down his throat, bucking his hips making the smaller boy choke.

"Jesus. Calm down, Marcy." Louis says around his boyfriend's prick - only for it to be shoved back down his throat.

Of course, being a teenager with not much stamina; Marcel doesn't last very long and spurts all over Louis' face. His cum coating the boy's face, over his long lashes and decorating his pink lips. The green eyed boy groans loudly and mentally thanks his parents for buying such a large house, meaning the maids and Gerald, his personal butler, are probably in the kitchen which was all the way on the other side of his house.

"Now that I blew you," Louis wipes the cum from his eyes and smiles. "You can't kick me out of the shower and have to wash me."

* * *

"So Marcy, what're you making for dinner?" Louis asks as he skips into the kitchen, in nothing but his boyfriend's t-shirt and panties.

The green eyed teen looks up from his tea and purses his lips, "I was thinking we could order in."

"Why?" Louis pouted and jumped onto the counter beside Marcel.

"I sent the cooks home early."

Louis swings his feet and grumbles, "Fucking rich people."

"What was that?" Marcel inquires with his lips wrapped around the rim of his mug.

"Nothing." Louis says quickly and flashes his boyfriend a fake grin.

"I swear that I heard you say something."

"Make me food and I'll tell you."

"Okay."

And that was how Louis found himself watching Marcel stir a pot of spaghetti. With his glasses perched on the tip of his nose, black boxers and shirtless - Louis was drooling.

"Close your mouth, Baby. You'll catch flies."

Louis slaps his mouth shut and fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt, "I like it when you're confident."

"You boost my ego."

"-I fucking love sad endings." Louis curses, plopping himself on the couch and crossing his legs.

Marcel chuckled, holding two plates of spaghetti and meatballs in his hands while making his way towards his boyfriend, "Why?"

The much smaller of the two brushes his hair from his eyes, "I don't know. It's kind of satisfying."

The two lightly bicker about sad vs happy endings while eating their dinner. Marcel leaves to grab them some water and napkins halfway through the movie, abandoning his blue-eyed boyfriend to watch alone. Oh, and Marcel - being the asswipe he is - decided to leave at the scariest part of the horror movie.

"What the fuck, you nerd!" Louis screeches hiding his face behind a pillow, "You stupid green eyed egghead! You leave me now?!"

The music wasn't helping either - the spine-chilling piano ties in with the high-pitched violins and Louis feels like crying.

"Dumbass people! Who in their right mind would go into a fucking haunted house!" Louis lowers the pillow just a bit.

He sees the girl and the boy running across the screen, just before everything goes dark. He screams when the television flickers off, the lamps and hallway light are off too - leaving him in complete and utter darkness.

"Jesus," Louis wants to sob as he digs his nails into the cushion, "Marcel!"

No reply. It's an ear-splitting silence, sending shivers down his body. The boy gulps as he stands up, calling out his boyfriend's name again. Still no reply.

"Marcel! I'm not going to look for you! This will not be one of those stupid scary movie cliches!" After realizing that Marcel might actually be hurt, Louis stretches out his arms, "Okay, I didn't mean that. I would look for you if this was real, right Marcy?"

As expected, no reply.

Worry sinks deep within Louis as he begins to move his feet, and searching blindly for the wall, "Marcel? Are you hurt?"

Louis finds the hard surface and presses his hands against it, trying to remember the layout of the Styles' large house as he attempts to make his way to the kitchen. It takes a few moments and he may have bumped his knee and hip into tables and lamps but he eventually makes it to the kitchen.

He tries to turn on the light switch but nothing happens, he sighs and takes slow steps into the room while his toes wiggle on the cold tiles.

"M-Marcel?" He stutters, fear sweeping through his mind.

Just as he was about to touch the kitchen counter, he feels fingers touch his waist.

Louis screams and quickly shoves the hands away, only for them to latch onto his hips.

'This is how I'm going to die. In the dark of my boyfriend's house, in a pair of pink panties. What a great way to go.' Louis thinks to himself, tears prickling in his eyes.

"Oh my god! Please don't kill me-" His body is whipped around just as the lights flicker back on.

The familiar forest green eyes, bulky glasses and curly hair make him want to punch and kiss the boy all at the same time. But the smirk playing on Marcel's lips settle that internal conflict and Louis doesn't hesitate to knee Marcel in the balls.

The teen's eyes widen and his mouth falls open as he falls to his knees with his hands cupping his groin.

"That's what you get, asshole."

Marcel only whimpers and shakes his head, "Jesus, Lou. It was a prank."

"Prank, my ass. I'm breaking up with you next time you do that."

Marcel looks at him from behind his lashes, "I'm sorry, Baby." He pouts.

Louis can't help but let out a fond sigh and drop to his knees too, he holds Marcel's red face in his hands and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's nose, "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

"Hey, Lou." Marcel rasped softly, hand trailing lower on the small of Louis' back under his shirt.

His fingertips brushing the smooth skin as his boyfriend's eyelashes fluttered against his jaw.

"Mhm."

Louis only curled tighter around Marcel's body - his legs on either side of the teen with his hips straddling Marcel's waist. Louis' arms locked around Marcel's neck and his breaths were slow and relaxed.

"You think that trees know when dogs piss on them?"

Louis giggles against Marcel's chest, "what the hell have you been smoking?"

"I don't smoke." Marcel's voice sounds offended, "you know I don't smoke. How can you forget?"

Louis rushes to lift his head from the comfort of his boyfriend's chest, ready to apologize but comes face to face with another one of Marcel's smirks, "you asshole." He slaps Marcel's chest lightly, "you know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, little love." Lips press a kiss to his forehead and Louis relaxes against Marcel's body again.

"I liked it better when you stuttered all the time and sniffled."

"Really? You didn't think I was a major geek?" Marcel raises an eyebrow, "why did you say yes to going on a date with me anyway?"

"Oh, I knew you were a major geek but I liked and still like your nerdiness."

"That isn't a word."

"And you're back to being a smartass."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Marcel begins to rub circles over Louis' spine, "so, why'd you say yes?"

He feels Louis shrug against his chest, "I always thought you were cute and when you were all nervous about asking me out," Louis kisses right next to his boyfriend's nipple, "I couldn't say no."

"You think we'll be together forever?" Marcel asks, the tremble in his voice ringing out in the silence that swirls around them.

"We can't live forever, Marcy. I thought you'd know that already."

"Well, look who is being the smartass now." The green eyed boy presses his fingers to Louis' ribs and grins as the boy bursts into laughter. He flips them around and fits his hips snug between Louis' thighs while his head drops onto the latter's tummy, "You know what I mean, Lou."

Louis' hands automatically start to run through Marcel's curly hair, "I don't know. But, all I know is that I don't want you breaking up with me just yet."

He can feel Marcel's breath as he sighs against his skin, "Ditto."

"Wow. You can't say something better than that?"

"When I'm with you," Marcel pauses and looks up at Louis above his glasses, "summer's in the air."

"What the hell does that mean?" Louis giggles.

"It means that when I'm with you, I fear getting sunburn and all I want is ice cream."

"So romantic." Louis rolls his eyes but can't help a fond smile growing on his face.

"I'm only kidding. It means that I feel free when I'm with you. I can be who I am with you."

"Well then," Louis smirks, "when I'm with you, hell's in the air."

It's Marcel's turn to be confused, "what does that mean?"

"It means that you make me hot." Louis finished and pulled Marcel's face up to his and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Let's just say that they put those condoms from Louis' mom to good use.


End file.
